Castlevania: The Demon Castle War
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: The Year of 1999 is when the Demon Castle is said to reappear, and Dracula once again terrorizes the world. The Wizarding World soon learns of these horrors beyond their imagination, all centering around muggles whom fought against this evil for centuries. They also find Harry Potter, who now goes by a different name today...


**Castlevania: The Demon Castle War**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros. The Castlevania series and any and all known official characters belong to Konami. The only things I claim copyright to are my group of Original Characters or fan-made areas/terms/locations that are used in this plot.

**Author's Note:** The original story is being recycled for a better plot. The old version was going to be way too complicated. In this newer version, James and Lily are indeed dead, killed by Voldemort when he attacked the Potters. But instead of being whisked away in the aftermath, Harry Potter ends up in the arms of the church, where he is adopted by a family related to the Reinhardt Clan and lives in the U.S. instead of England and living with the Dursleys. And this will firmly take place during the Demon Castle War event.

This is my version of what transpired during the Demon Castle War. Is it largely unknown as to what really transpired, if you've read the content on the Castlevania Wiki site, and alludes to small-bit info discovered in the game Aria of Sorrow; however what we do know is that Julius Belmont may have had a direct influence to the event along with Alucard, with possible including from Jonathan Morris, Charlotte Aulin, the Lecarde Sisters, and maybe Saint Germain. And for some reason, I want to make this a touch of a crossover with the Harry Potter world.

* * *

A flailed chain whip lashes out, shattering another wood dummy before retracting back to a large metal weapon shaped like a crucifix. This metal crucifix-shaped weapon was held in the hands of a nineteen year old teenage boy with black hair in parting fringes framing the sides, with a short ponytail held in the back. He had the richest of green eyes, like unblemished emeralds. Partly hidden by the locks was a very faint scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, on the temple of his forehead. His clothing consists of stonewash blue jeans with white leather chaps, a pair of grey boots, and a red-buttoned light gray shirt with rolled-up sleeves to the elbows (held secured by a snap-on button strap) with a zipped-up black vest. A gold bracelet is worn on his right wrist.

Spears of ice materialize before they are launched forth like missiles, impaling four more wooden dummies. A dainty hand lowers, with the other hand firmly grasping an open leather-covered magical tome with a thousand pages within. This young woman was also nineteen years old, with waist-length honey brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had rich cerulean eyes; the color of her eyes reflected the fierceness of an ocean. Her clothes consisted of a baby blue flannel skirt, a shortened version of the classic Sherlock Holmes cape that is olive green in color over a short-sleeved gold-buttoned white blouse with a red ribbon around the collar, black ankle-high books and white knee-high socks. She also carried with her a secured white bookbag that is magically enchanted to hold many items big and small.

The boy was Harold Reinhardt. Most people call him Harry. And the girl with him was Charlotte Tamara.

Both of them were magicals; a wizard and a witch respectively. Their magic however is different from most wand wavers in today's magical societies across the world. Harry's magic was stronger than most wand wavers, and generally had no need for the use of a wand as magic foci. He could channel his magic through his body, generally with the use of his weapon, the Combat Cross. As for Charlotte, her magic descends from a long line of magic practitioners on her mother's side of the family. Through her mother, Charlotte was related to the long distant family clan, the Belnades.

They were friends since childhood, were sweethearts growing up, and for the past six years have been boyfriend and girlfriend. They loved each other dearly.

Now, unlike Charlotte, Harry was a special case. He was blood-adopted into the Reinhardt Family via his father, who through a long line descended from a distant family bloodline, the Belmonts. His parents were both magic, and when he was eight years old, they had told him that he was adopted physically and through blood magic. Harry's storied past was one of mystery. His biological parents were mysteriously killed, and he was the lone survivor in a home devastated by a backlash of magical origin. His father was in England helping the Brotherhood of Light whom had an order situated in Europe deal with a coven of magical vampires when he stumbled upon the wrecked site visiting the small village.

David would take an infant Harry away towards safety, unaware he thwarted an old man's kind but misguided attempt of "hiding" the orphaned child with relatives. The scar on Harry's temple once held a parasitic taint, but a priest of the church in London, a man named Anderson, performed a blessing to rid of the malignant taint, purifying Harry of the dark leech before it could firmly take root of his life essence and drain him. And from there, the unnamed child was given a new name and adopted by his father David, with all the proper papers and credentials to make the adoption legal in the eyes of the government. The blood adoption magic ritual came later on when Harry was told of his origins.

Even though Harry would always desire to know anything involving his biological parents' history, he would always love Rebecca and David for raising him, for caring for him, showering him with love and affection. Harry Reinhardt was also a gifted magical, as he had a great deal of magical power in his blood. He was strong for his young age, and as he grew up he would become a powerful wizard.

"I think that's enough practice." With what came with years of practice, the weapon was swiftly put in a loop sheath on the belt on the teen's right side.

Charlotte smiles as she closed her magic book. With it shut, the glowing aura that surrounded the rune on its cover faded, revealing the intricate black ink against leather brown that makes the rune. "Good, I'm hungry right now and would kill for some pizza."

Harry laughs softly. "Well, I'll see if I can order some pizza from Pizza Hut."

"Pizza Hut? I rather have Dominos Pizza," Charlotte tells her boyfriend.

"Baby, you can have whatever you want," he tells her with a smooth talking way.

She flashes him a saucy look.

"And something tells me you want something else other than food."

And as she said this, she in a teasing manner lifted her skirt to reveal her cute ass that Harry adored and loved to grope, and the red silk suggestive panties she wore underneath. Before he could very well grope away, she moves out of reach of his hands and heads for the stairs leading out of the large basement, allowing the skirt to fall and give her modesty again. Harry follows after her, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. She's such a sexy tease...

It was no wonder Harry and Charlotte's mothers planned for their future wedding...

=0=0=0=0=

Now, as the missing heir of the Potter Family lived a different life, largely unaware of anything involving his biological parents, this set of circumstances changed many things in the long run. Let us start off with the aftermath of Voldemort banished as a wraith and left to wander a formless spirit filled with rage and malice. Ash, burnt robes, and a magic wand were left in a pile on the floor of a ruined room, the house's collapse miraculously not killing the lone survivor. The bodies of two adults are buried under the rubble, and the infant's cries were loud.

This scene is what David Reinhardt would stumble upon, and take the child away; thinking only for the boy's safety and to get him away from what he felt was the lingering taint of evil around the area. An hour later, two more figures would come to the home. First was a man. His name is Sirius Black, and he is the godfather to James and Lily's son, Harry Potter. He dug out the bodies of his best friends, mourning for their deaths, as another man emerged on the scene. He was a large giant of a man, named Rubeus Hagrid.

"Oh no! What happened?" the half-giant yells out.

"They were killed..."

"You... you betrayed the Potters?" Hagrid questions, horror creeping up.

"Not me... Peter Pettigrew. James and Lily entrusted Peter with the secret to their location while I led the Death Eaters around on a wild goose chase, pretending to be the secret keeper," said Sirius.

The man was mad. The rat-faced bastard was in cahoots with the Dark Lord this entire time. Peter Pettigrew... killed the Potters.

"I found their bodies, but I couldn't find Harry anywhere," Sirius tells Hagrid. "All I found by his crib were a pile of ash and You-Know-Who's wand."

Hagrid pales. He was sent to find the Potters if something were to happen, when the magical backlash was felt. James and Lily were killed by You-Know-Who most likely, but their son was missing...

"Bugger! Professor Dumbledore told me to take Harry away to safety if anything happened. I was hopin' James an' Lily survived..."

"Peter... he must have taken Harry away when You-Know-Who turned into ash somehow." Sirius was filled with rage at the betrayal of Peter.

Here, a deviation occurs. Hagrid prevents Sirius from rushing off in rage.

"Sirius! Get a hold of yerself! You can't run off wand's blazing. We'll go to Dumbledore! We'll have the Aurors hunt down Pettigrew. We'll take James an' Lily with us. They deserve a proper burial..."

Sirius calmed down, as the tears returned. The two men grab the bodies of their friends and Sirius enlarges the side car of his flying motorcycle. The extra weight was a bit tough on the bike, but Sirius manages to get it driving fast enough to fly into the skies, heading towards Hogwarts.

Hours of driving later, and David arrived at the church in London, carrying baby Harry in his arms wrapped in a spare large shirt he had. The toddler was quiet, only whimpering a bit. David had draped his cross necklace on the toddler, and it warded off some evil off his being. But the angry-looking cut on the toddler's forehead was still bleeding a bit.

"Father Anderson!"

The church was closed, but David had a good reason for being here.

The priest who ran the church hurried out of his office hearing the shout.

"David! How did the hunt fare?"

"It's been taken care of, Father Anderson. However I felt a magical energy from a nearby community village and checked it out. I found this little one in the center of it. There's some evil entity clinging to him. I do not know what it is, though."

Anderson grimaced a bit. He could feel the anger flowing from the scar on the toddler's forehead. The cut itself was unnatural; likely have been cursed by wand magicks.

"Foul magic, indeed. Must be the wand wavers causing chaos again," the priest says; a tired sigh escaping the man's lips. Anderson directed David to follow him, as he begins the preparation for a purification of the evil taint felt coming off the scar from the toddler's forehead.

The two men were the only ones to witness the evil that was burned from the toddler's scar when Anderson started the ritual to purify the child from whatever was clinging to him. The unholy scream of a man, twisted with a demonic presence, burned from the scar, blood dripping from the cut. Anderson's chants pierced the dark veil, and the possession was vanquished. Harry Potter was saved from becoming a living Horcrux.

And the scar on the child's forehead was cleaned up, no longer looking like an angry red blemish.

"What do you believe we saw?"

"Someone's attempt at possession for a cursed immortality," was the grim answer. "I have come across something similar to what we witnessed years ago. The wand wavers call it a Horcrux. However, it appears the fragment of the evil soul who tried to kill this child may have been fresh; we have prevented the dark leech from firmly attaching itself to his life essence. If you were not in the vicinity, I fear for whatever such a dark blight upon his soul would have left. For all we know, it could have killed him at a early age..."

David frowned. The boy's parents were killed by a wizard; for what reason he did not know. Likely it was the wizard who led a crusade against pureblood supremacy. The man would never know the truth to this; however he felt that he could not leave the child behind.

"I'm going to adopt the child, Father."

Anderson smiled.

The child would not be lost through the court system and nameless orphanages.

Cross country, in the hills of Scotland sat a magical castle hidden cleverly well by the muggles, near a wooded area and a lake. This castle was also a school for wizarding children across Britain, known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To those with magic, the castle was huge, marvelous, a sight of otherworldly beauty to muggleborns whom enter the Wizarding World for the first time. However when seen by the eyes of a muggle, the muggle will see only ruins, and a sign that wards off intruders. The wards that protect the school would also deter muggles away.

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, ready to leave and head to Surrey, when the door opened and Sirius steps inside.

"Sirius!"

"They're dead, Albus," said Sirius, a sad tone reflecting his emotions.

Dumbledore frowned. The Dark Lord had killed James and Lily... someone betrayed the Potters.

"It was Peter. He was the Secret Keeper, Albus, while I played the decoy to keep the Death Eaters distracted. I only found James and Lily's bodies; they're in the Hospital Wing ready for their burial."

Dumbledore bows his head.

"But I couldn't find Harry. He was not at the home when I showed up," Sirius finished, causing Dumbledore to jolt up from his chair in shock.

"Their son is missing?" he exclaimed.

"I was ready to hunt down Wormtail and get revenge, but Hagrid talked me down from making what could have been my worst mistake in life. We need to call the Aurors. That rat bastard may have kidnapped Harry!"

"Calm down, Sirius. Yes, we will indeed call the Aurors."

A blackened wand was tossed onto the desk. Dumbledore recognized the wand anywhere.

"Somehow... the Dark Lord is dead. Hagrid and I found human ashes, robes, and that wand near the crib."

Dumbledore was in shock. The prophecy... it was in effect, now. The child in the prophecy referred to Harry Potter... the Boy-Who-Lived.

All across England, wizards and witches learned that the Dark Lord Voldemort had been vanquished. Even though there was a time to mourn the loss of the families killed in the tyrant's rampage of destruction, the news that the heir of the Potters surviving the Dark Lord had many start calling the child the Boy-Who-Lived. Aurors were called to scene, and a man-hunt was underway to apprehend Peter Pettigrew.

The problem was when the rat was finally discovered three days later, he did not have the kidnapped Potter Heir with him. He later escaped jail when a foolish rookie Auror got too close to the jail cell and had his wand stolen before his trial date. The rat vanished after that. While many celebrated the defeat of the Dark Lord, others were doing all they could to locate the missing Harry Potter. He would not be found, as he was with David Reinhardt in America, beginning a new life with a family that would adopt him as their son.

They say that a tiny pebble in the ocean can generate the largest of waves.

Harry's destiny was changed that fateful night.

Sirius Black would never experience the horror that is Azkaban Prison, and be mistaken as the traitor to the Potters. Peter Pettigrew would never get the chance to frame Sirius Black for the death of the Potters and live as the pet rat for a red-haired wizarding child. And Harry Potter would never experience growing up in a neglectful home, being treated like he was not human, and house the fragment of Voldemort's unintentional Horcrux within the curse scar he got from the Killing Curse that would eventually be rid of seventeen years later.

All these changes, because of a single man in the right place at the right time (some may look at it).

=0=0=0=0=

Back to the present time, Harry hung the phone on the wall receiver.

"Okay, so I ordered a large sausage and pepperoni pizza from Dominos. It'll be here soon."

"I'm hungry," the young woman complains, lazily sprawled on the couch in Harry's living room. She did not care if her skirt had ride up from her squirming.

Harry rolls his eyes at her rather childish antics. He sheds his black vest and tosses it at her, covering her face. She rips the vest off her head and gives him the middle finger, prompting a laugh to leave her boyfriend's mouth.

"How can such a wonderful sexy mage like you be lazy half the time? You sure you're not bipolar, babe?"

"Only when I feel like it, Harry. Besides, I'm allowed to be whoever I want to be."

"Yeah... you're a kick-ass mage who devours pizza and strawberry sundaes on a weekly basis. Maybe you should get rid of the books, pick up a sword, pair of guns, and trench coat, and start slaying down demons in that manner that manage to pop up from hell."

Her expert retort was, "Shut up."

Harry crossed the distance and manages to scoot into the three-seat couch, with Charlotte now lying on top of him.

"You know, Charlotte... in about a month, we'll be graduating high school. No more school for us. We'll now be tossed onto our butts into the real world."

"Well, we've already made a secret living for the past four years doing minor tasks when it comes to killing vampires causing trouble in Kansas, the minor demon infestation, and rarely a cult worshipping some minor devil deity. I doubt our experiences in combating the supernatural won't cut it on our resumes when we look for day-time employment."

Harry brushed a strand of hair from her face, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"We can always start a family..."

Charlotte smiles lovingly. "There's no one else in the world I'd want to spend the rest of my days with, Harry."

"You'd be a great mother... teaching our kids how to perform magic spells and how to kill demons at a young age."

"And you'd teach them how to parkour high distances," she said.

Harry smirked. He was better at Charlotte when it comes to parkour, even though she was capable of keeping up with him.

The two hear the front door open.

"I'm home!" shouted the voice of Rebecca Reinhardt, Harry's mother. "You two better not be having sex!"

"MOM!" Harry yells out, embarrassed. Charlotte just blushed heavily as the two teens get off each other and sit upright on the couch, just as Rebecca pokes her head into the living room.

"I'm just checking. You two may be adults now, but I don't want grandkids early," she tells them with a joyous smile on her face, taking pride that she could always get them riled up in such a manner. "I mean, it's not like I KNOW what you two are doing when we're not in eavesdrop distance."

"Charlotte, wanna go outside for some air?" Harry asks, rather quickly.

And Charlotte answered quickly. "Sure, Harry."

The two blushing teens quickly make their escape from the teasing mother.

Oh, it's so fun to tease them now and then. Rebecca couldn't wait when her son would finally propose to Charlotte and they get married. Somewhere in the city of London, a young teenage adult was training diligently, listening to his father as the man drills his son in the lessons of killing demons. This young man was Julius Belmont. And Julius was preparing, just like everyone else, for a battle that was looming upon humanity.

* * *

**This is a reboot from **_The Cursed Stone of Dracula_** storyline that I canceled and replaced with this.**

**The other storyline was eventually going nowhere, and looking through, some points could be recycled, but the rest was going to be erased and remade. For now, this chapter reflects the beginning of a plot that would lead to the Battle of 1999** (Demon Castle War)**.**

**The main characters that will be featured, aside from Harry Potter under a different** (adopted) **name are Charlotte Aulin, Jonathan Morris, Alucard, Julius Belmont, the Lecarde Sisters, Saint Germain, and Charlotte Tamara. It will also feature original side/support characters such as the priest mentioned in this Prologue; Father Anderson.**

**This would be a long stretch to make, and likely take time to prepare. I am cursed with my creativity; always creating new storyline plots here and there. Hopefully I can take time to focus my range across all my other stories, some which are in a need of updates. So, hopefully this gets a better view of readers.**


End file.
